Recently, various information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer (PC) and tablet PC have been developed. Most information processing apparatuses of this type incorporate a data management application for managing data.
When data are stored in different locations, the file management application can generally list and display data stored in the different locations for the respective locations. By executing the data management application, the user can easily manage data even when data to be managed are stored in different locations. The data management application can also display a list of data storage locations.
However, when a device (to be also referred to as a partition device) divided into a plurality of partitions is managed, each of the respective partitions is recognized, listed, and displayed as a different storage location. When a plurality of partition devices are managed, a list of partitions is not displayed for each partition device. It is therefore difficult for the user to recognize the correspondence between partitions and a partition device.